Felina Feral
Summary Felina Feral is a serving Lieutenant of the Enforcers of Megakat City. Unlike her paternal uncle, Commander Ulysses Feral, she is a highly unconventional Enforcer Commando, who is willing to do whatever it takes in order to get the job done, regardless of how unconventional or unlawful it may be. Her method of doing things has seen her work with the SWAT Kats on many occasions, give them the benefit of the doubt when her uncle wouldn’t, use unconventional means to end a crisis, even disobey direct orders from Commander Feral. Despite her reckless and insubordinate nature, Commander Feral is reluctant to reprimand her or throw her off the force. This is due to both the fact that his brother, Felina’s father, would likely never speak to him again and also because Felina is “too good an Enforcer”. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-B with her pistol. 9-A with bazooka Name: Felina Feral Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Kat, Enforcer Commando Lieutenant Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled hand-to-hand combatant, master marksman, skilled with various weapons, masterful pilot & driver with various vehicles, competent paramilitary leader and law enforcement officer Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Appears to be almost as strong as T-Bone as evidenced by their brief struggle against each other). Wall level with her pistol (Shots from her pistol can punch fist sized holes in solid brick walls and blast off thick mutant tree branches. Can also punch through the hide of a subordinate Agracite Scoprion, which are vastly more durable than the likes of T-Bone and Razor). Small Building level with bazooka (A single rocket can bring down a Marauder, a starfighter almost as large and durable as the Turbokat) Speed: Peak Human movement speed with Subsonic reactions (Appears to be comparable to the likes of her uncle as well as T-Bone and Razor. The latter even praised her draw speed) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman (Almost as strong as T-Bone) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Ulysses Feral) Stamina: At least Peak Human Range: Dozens of meters with her pistol, grappling hook gun, net gun, gas grenade launcher and hundreds of metres with Enforcer Commando laser rifle and bazooka Standard Equipment: Her laser pistol, grappling hook gun, net gun, gas grenade launcher, will also make use of the Enforcer Commando laser rifle and Enforcer bazooka if required Intelligence: High. Is a competent, if inexperienced, paramilitary leader and law enforcement officer plus expert detective/investigator who saw that there was more to the abandoned warehouse collapse during the Black Widow incident than meets the eye. Is a highly skilled marksman and skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Masterful pilot with various vehicles such as choppers, jets, tanks, cars, etc. and the best pilot in the Enforcers. Is also pragmatic enough to work with the SWAT Kats when need be and do whatever it takes, regardless of how unconventional or unlawful it may be, in order to get the job done. Weaknesses: Quite reckless and headstrong Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cats Category:Police Officers Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pilots Category:Tier 9 Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Drivers Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Leaders Category:Detectives Category:Animals Category:Mammals